The present disclosure relates generally to marking systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in marking an airframe skin.
Known airframe skins are often marked to facilitate assembling an aircraft and/or enable a decal to be positioned on the airframe skin. Marking an airframe skin by hand, however, is generally inconsistent and/or time-consuming. To facilitate speeding up the marking process, known marking systems may be used that automatically mark the airframe skin. The airframe skin, however, is relatively delicate and at least some known marking systems are not suitably sensitive.